One love
by freedomaddicted
Summary: A one shot story about Kakashi and Sakura going on a mission. But there is no time for action, just fluff moments.


The bed was shaking, lit by the dim light coming from the lamp he had on the desk. You could barely see a bit of the Moon's radiating rays through the blinds he closed earlier when I came in, so no one would suspect what we were up to... actually what I was up to...

We were at it for hours straight moaning in the deep pleasure that night brought us. The sweat drops I felt falling on my burning body simply gave me a shiver of delight and joy. Suddenly he stops...

"Wait!" he said, shaking. "I'm close..." he continued.

"Don't stop! Please! I'm close too!"

"But-" he said but I shut him slightly touching his wet masked lips with my finger whispering:"Shhh... Let's do it... together..."

And we continued shaking the bed like it was our last night, until we... ah... yes!

"YES!" I screamed in pleasure. It felt soo good. The vibrating pleasure stroke so hard, leaving me with the intense feeling of warmth, breathing heavily, my body burning with that fulfilled desire.

He looked at me with his uncovered eye so surprised. I could feel his deep breaths right through the mask, slightly touching my face. His heart was beating so fast, I thought for a brief moment it was going to crack his chest open while resting on my breasts.

As he leaned forward to kiss me, his right hand slowly brushing my hair he put the other hand on his mask rolling it down... Almost there... almost...

*beep beep beep*

"What the f-... Holy shit! It's 9:00AM already?! Lady Tsunade is literally going to kill me!"

What was that just now?... Kakashi-sensei...

Anyway as I pulled the sheets away I saw... a strange stain... is it sweat? No... it's something else... NO WAY! Did I just have a wet dream about my former teacher? This is unacceptable! At least it felt good... but I didn't get to see his face... so yeah... all in all... it sucked...

{}

Running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, just so I hope I could make it on time... But how can I ever look at Kakashi-sensei the same again? If I could bury my head right now like an ostrich... I jumped through Lady Tsunade's study window and... there he was... reading nonchalant his green covered book... for the thousandth time since he got it from Naruto...

He lifted his head, glaring at me, piercing my heart like he was looking straight into my soul... like he knew exactly what I was thinking of... my dream... Oh hell, no! He really knows! He does, I can feel it... I can feel my heart pounding so loud, I thought he could hear it... I can't do it... I can't face him... I have to...

"Sakura!" a womanly, yet strong and fierceful voice shouted my name while I recklessly turned around to run away... I felt my blood rushing to my face... I just sat there pinned down, hoping it was just another weird dream... but no... this was real... What is it about him... that man... the silver haired, masked man who was insistently looking at me... How could I have been so light headed. I heard some mumbling in the background, but so vague and of no interest to me...

The clearest sound I could hear was... Suddenly his fingers snapped in front of my eyes.

"Sakura... you look feverish. Are you ok?" his concerned voice asked. "No, I don't think she can come with us." he continued, as he reached for my burning forehead with his hand.

"Sakura!" the womanly voice said again. "What happened?"

"Nothing..." I barely replied trembling. "I just-"

"Anyways-" Tsunade continued "We need you on this mission! You're the only available medical nin right now and you will have to depart straight away."

"Yes m'am!" I said firmly.

"Kakashi! You will be team captain! Sakura, Naruto, Sai! Be careful and good luck!" Tsunade said.

"Ok team. We'll meet in half an hour at the village gate." said Kakashi unethusiastic and disappeared leaving a foggy, grey cloud behind him.

Sai and Naruto went through the door, followed by me, but...

"Sakura, wait a bit!" Tsunade said and approached me putting a hand on my forehead. "What going on? Your temperature's high, you're all red and shaking. Did something I don't know about happen?"

"I really don't know, Tsunade-sama... I'm feeling... I don't know how to describe it... not quite bad but not particularly good either... my stomach feels weird, like an ache but in a nice way, I feel like fainting at any give moment. I don't understand..."

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "Young love!"

"What?! Love?!" How could I have let myself fall in love... with... that... man... actually I guessed it was him... This is madness!

"Anyway, I best be leaving!"

"Good luck!" said Lady Tsunade winking with a perverted smirk on her face...

{}

Let's see... the list... so kunais, check; shurikens, check; explosive notes, check; first aid kit, check; ok... a towel, some food, my lucky necklace good, good, everything is here; my feelings, no... I can't waste my time on those. I can't afford to fail the mission because of this. I have to leave them at home. No... I really don't want to look foolish in front of him. Besides, one way to attract a man is on my feet, not off them, right?

{}

"Hello, there!" I said cheerfully, yet concerned of the way she stood so close to Kakashi-sensei. She was stunningly beautiful! Drop dead gorgeous! She looked like a 17 year old girl, wearing a see through, blue top that could cover only the bottom of her large, round breasts, showing a most interesting cleavage, but short enough to show the tattooed snake on her ribs. Her abbs looked great, tonified and her bellybutton had an awesome pink diamont piercing, not too flashy but noticeable. A lovely, yet again, see through skirt was "hiding" a tiny bubbled ass and a nice G string thong. Her worked out muscles told me she wasn't quite the innocent and inoffensive girl. And last but not least, her face... those big, bright, shy, blue eyes lifted and met mine. Her short nose and that mouth with those red, fleshy lips made my jaw drop instantaneously. And that hair! That mesmerizing, long curly, red hair almost made me want to put a bag on my head!

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Orihime!" she said with that gallant, thin voice.

"I'm-" I almost said "no one"... "I'm Sakura" I said grinning falsely. I sounded so much like a frog compared to her...

Who was she? Why was she there? And most importantly why so close to Kakashi-sensei? I leaned towards Naruto: "Hey! Who's this chick?".

"I don't know... Kakashi-sensei said she's some kind of royalty from The Land of Tea and we have to get her back." said Naruto rolling his eyes.

She suddenly jumped and landed so close to me that I could feel that sweet blueberry perfume. She grabbed my hand firmly saying cheerfully: "Pleased to meet your aquaintance!"

She shook my hand with such fierce strength, and just when I thought she'd let go, she pulled me tighter towards her, whispering in my ear: "If I catch you stealing him away from me, I will cut your throat open!" smiled and then with just another jump she landed right next to Kakashi-sensei. I froze right there, on the spot.

What the hell was that for? Either way, I wouldn't go for Kakashi-sensei while Naruto and Sai are around...

It's a good thing she's leaving and, hopefully, never comes back. I already hate her. Who does she think she is? And why would Kakashi-sensei fall for someone like that anyway? She's way too flashy and beautiful and gorgeous and ahhhh... what the hell is wrong with me? Even I would fall for her and plus why do I care who is Kakashi-sensei with? Snap out of it, Sakura! Get a grip! It's not the end. There are many fish in the sea. Stop thinking so negative! You're beautiful, strong, smart and attractive woman...

{}

"Oh, granny was so kind to let us spend the night here" said Orihime.

Naruto and Sai were stuffing their faces, Kakashi-sensei was reading that damned book again and Orihime was cheerfully humming a song while unpacking.

"I'm going for a bath." Sure! Hotsprings are so close to us! Needless to say I really had to get out of there for a bit.

Ah... hotsprings. So warm... good... I feel ten times better! This is so... noisy? What the hell? Everyhing was perfect until she came in...

"Can you stop singing?"

"Jealous of my beautiful voice?"

"Oh, please! I came here to relax not listen to a thousand nails scratching a board... And I can't concentrate on relaxing because I have to concentrate on not vomitting..."

"You're not playing too nice, are you, cutie?"

"You started it!"

"Well... I'm just marking my territory..." Like the bitch you are... There I go again. And if the two are together, good for them. I keep telling myself it's not worth my time... and that I had to, some way or another, get Kakashi-sensei out of my head. For all our sakes.

"Good for you" I said.

She just stood there staring surprised.

"You're not too pretentious, I see!"

"Just leave me alone" I mumbled unwrapping the towel prepairing to leave.

"You don't know what you're missing!" she chirped while I was half way across the spring.

Ok. Let's recap: her body is perfect... no extra fat, no scars, everything is where it's supposed to be... I need to loose some weight... But food is crucial for a ninja...

Well, I just started tonight. I'll just eat some food pills I'll make tomorrow on the way. That way I'll have energy and loose extra weight! Yes! Why haven't I thought about that before? Oh, Sakura! You're awesome!

{}

All in all, I have to get up! I have work to do! And look at her! That "princess" sleeping like a piece of garbage and farting loudly... Oh God! What did she eat? This is disturbing. Really, Kakashi-sensei? Well, maybe that's why he's wearing a freaking mask, to abolish the stench. I almost had an idea of "accidentally" dropping some mix of herbs that had laxative effect in her morning tea... Oh wait! No way! Yes way! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! That would be amazing! The shitty princess is about to shit her pants! Oh, Sakura, you're so mean! And I love myself for it!

Ok, one sip of this and she'll be going to the bathroom all day! I just hope I won't be sorry for it...

"Hey!" she shouted lifting her head. "Have I ever told you what a wide forehead you have?"

No! I'm definitely not going to be sorry for this! Bitch!

{}

And off we go! This feels strange. I feel way too weak. If not eating two meals make me feel like this, then I really am weak! I suck so bad! But oh come on! The Sun was really mocking me! It's way too hot outside!

"Oh... I don't feel so good! My stomach aches so bad..."

Hi hi hi. And the fun begins! She might be smart, but no one can rise to my knowledge. Prepare yourself to be beaten in this triangle of love, bitch! Cha!

"We're taking a break today! My treat! Here looks good!" she said nervously pointing towards a good looking, expencive inn.

"Um..." Kakashi mumbled. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Yes! No! I'm tired!"

"We've just been walking for two hours..." said Naruto intrigued.

"Yeah" I said... I felt like I should enter this conversation.

"Hey! I'm the princess here and I said I want to stay here!"

"Ok! Now you're acting just like a spoiled brat, you know?" said Naruto.

I could almost see some watery eyes looking at us in prayer. I felt a bit sorry.

"Tell you what, I get my own room and you get to stay here as long as you want. Deal?" I whispered to her.

"Sure, anything!"

"Kakashi-sensei... as I examined her a bit, she seems to be having slight fever. And it's way too hot outside. We can spare a day!"

"Hmmm..." he barely opened his mouth."Girls..." sensei mumbled looking away.

{}

As I sat there in the comfort of my own neat room, I looked at the freshly, rolled cigarette. I want to smoke it, maybe cut my apetite a bit. But what if Kakashi-sensei comes in? And smells it. Ok so what... Just when I took the first poof, someone tore down the door...

"You! Bitch!"

"What is the meaning of this, Sakura?"

"What did I do?"

Orihime followed by Kakashi-sensei just stormed into my room.

"What is wrong with you? You think this is funny? My stomach aches like hell!"

"Sakura... really... I've never expected something like this... especially from you. You haven't matured at all. Look at you... and when did you start smoking? What would Lady Tsunade say? You think she taught all that stuff so you could just have fun with it?"

You're kidding me, this has to be a bad dream... a nightmare!

"You remain a clueless kid, I'm disappointed in you..."

Not a woman, not a girl, but clueless kid... I definitely suck in his mind now...

"But how did you guess?"

"It only took me one sniff of the tea to know exaclty who was doing this..." But of course, I should've expected as much from Kakashi-sensei... But I never would have thought she'd go talk to him about this... is far too of embarrassing...

"You're not clever at all, forehead!" she screamed while running to the bathroom again...

"Kakashi-sensei... she... I'm..."

"No... I'm so disappointed in you" he said and fled, leaving me... so cold... My head simply fell on my knees instantaneously, tears started pouring. I smoked and rolled cigarette after cigarette... I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, but I could barely keep my eyes open either... and I'm feeling awful... Like an empty hole emerged and growing in my stomach... apart from the weird but quick discussion that just took place, something else made me drop to the floor. I panicked when I noticed I was left almost breathless by... nothing in particular pressing onto my chest... A short pain struck through my heart like a senbon but I couldn't hear or feel anyone around... It was something going on inside of me... inside my body... my weakened body. But I'm not tired... Is this 'love' thing really kicking in that bad?

{}

It's already 10:30 AM... Ok... time to prepare for the walk of shame... Naruto and Sai seemed not to know about the incident... I felt so dumb...

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Will you go on a date with me when we get back to Konoha?" asked Naruto, for the millionth time...

"Sure" I said unthinking about te fact that he already had someone, but meh... what the hell anyway...

"YAY! Ha-haaaa!"

Kakashi-sensei suddenly stopped reading, rose his head and then turned around.

What the... He maybe noticed something we didn't... Anyway...

"It's about time princess! Don't mind! Take all your time!" exclaimed Naruto.

There is no way I will survive this mission... And by the way... I kinda feel funny... rather strange...not so good. Oh, great... My turn... There goes my diet...

{}

We've been at it for some good, long, hot hours...

"We'll split up! Naruto, Sai, Orihime, you go this way... Sakura, you come with me."

"Sure." I said still looking down... I didn't realize what was happening to me.

I was walking, walking and some more walking.

"Hey... I wanted to talk to you about the reckless action you took yesterday... That was not a very nice way to handle a client, even though..." blah blah were the only murmurs I could hear after that... I tried listening, but suddenly my vision was fading, everything was so blurry, my head started spinning, I felt nauseous like I was continuously falling in a pit without an end. Kakashi-sensei was getting farther and farther. So I tried to say something, but nothing came out... I extended my arm towards him trying to grab onto something as my body was rushing to the ground... But then I felt something, more like someone, catching me...

"Hey! Snap out of it!" he shouted concerned, carrying me carefully. I couldn't see anything too clear... I tried to look at him and said: "I... thought you were... mad at me..."

"Did you hit your head?! Don't be stupid!"

"I'm so cold..." and I started shivering.

I hated this feeling... a feeling of insecurity... strangeness. He put both his hand on my face. My heart started racing... yet again. He pulled something out of his backpack... something that seemed to be a piece of clothing. What is he doing? Then he lifted me a little and covered me with it. He then quickly grabbed and breathed on my hands trying to warm them up. They were ice cold... although I could feel how hot was outside. He picked me up and carried me away... where? God knows... but I love it! He leaned my head on his chest and whispered:

"Bear with me a little..."

This moment... I don't want it to end... please don't let it end too soon...

"I'm disappointed in you..." a voice struck my mind, remembering the disaster I gone through...

I struggled until I got free and fell on the warm, wet grass, still shivering...

"No..." I mumbled... "Go away... you don't like me... you hate me..." what the hell was I saying?

What the hell was on my mind... I never thought something like that could ever come out my mouth. I don't want to be...

"Sakura! Snap out of it!" Kakashi-sensei said trying to lift me up again.

No I'm an independent woman! I can't show him I'm unreliable. I can get up I can stand on my own two feet. No one else needed... What is wrong with me... I am not strong enough to do that. Not on my own at least. Another striking shiver went down my spine... but this time, it hurt so bad I started screaming. A pair of large, strong, yet warm and loving hands covered my shoulders pulling me back to a chest I knew, where a heart was beating so fast.

"You're scaring me... Please, let me take care of you... tell me what happened..."

But easily I felt the light in my eyes fading away slowly.

"Sakura!" he snaped. "Hey! Stay with me!" and the two arms pulled tighter and tighter.

"Stop... it... please... " I could barely speak...

He took my head into one of his arms and carefully putting me back on the ground, watching me, with that concerned look... Ah... that face, that i couldn't quite see, but I could just imagine... that silver, ravashing hair, those strong manly arms, that chest full of wonders... what kind of feeling did that chest hold for that mysterious, yet gorgeous girl... what was in there... and why not for me?

"Why... not... for... me...?"

"What?"

Oh but of course... I haven't eaten in 2 days, I puffed those stinky herbs all night. And now being alone with him... I had a panic attack... What kind a medic would I be if I couldn't diagnosed myself? Yes, panic attacks can be so unpleasing and can appear at any given moment... you suddenly start panicking and not knowing why, confusion is everywhere, you have to get out of there as quick as you can... not to mention the feeling of stomach ache and the suffocation you think is there but it isn't actually true and you try to breath in as much air as you can and instead of calming yourself you end up with a nasty hyperventilation... That sucks... I can't breathe... Sakura stay calm. Kakashi-sensei is here for you... don't worry, if you need something you just tell him. The feeling is there but it's not true. Who am I kidding it is there... Oh God...

"Calm down! Hey... You need anything you just tell me..." said a concerned sensei I have never met before. Did he actually read my mind? Well this is disturbing...

"I... need... yo..." but before I could ever finish the sentence I felt something sweeping me away, leaving me senseless... with nothing but emptiness... all I had was that concerned voice screaming fading away... slowly...

"Sakura! Sakura! Stay with me! Get a hold of yourself! Hey! HEY!" said that voice...

I could just hear the further and further faint scream... Until I felt and heard nothing...

{}

I suddenly woke up with a easy chest pain taking a deep breath like I was eating it...

"Hey... calm down... I'm here... don't worry... Here, I brought you something to eat... if you want or need anything else you just tell me... just trust me... please..."

What the heck was going on? Did I wake up in the wrong dimension? Or did I die and went straight to Heaven? Who was that man? Why was he taking care of me like that? Why was he so concerned about me?

"Hey... why are you taking care of me?"

"Are you stupid or what? One, you're my colleagues, two, you're my subordonate, three, you're crucial part in any mission as you are a medical ninja and fourth, I...

"Hey! SAKURAAAA!" A dumb, crybaby Naruto came in yelling like an idiot. Oh, Naruto... how I hate you right now.

"Sakura, I heard you collapsed and Kakashi-sensei couldn't take care of you alone."

"Naruto... don't speak more than you should, I could have but the place wasn't quite in our advantage. I needed a more cozy place."

Cozy? What the hell did that pervert do to me... And I blushed just at thinking about the dream I had that night plus other images of Kakashi-sensei looking at me under the covers... And... HEY! HOW THE HELL AM I DRESSED DIFFERENT THAN I WAS BEFORE?

"Sensei?"

"Hm?"

"How did I...?" I faintly said pointing at my pj's.

"Oh, Orihime did it." he said with a smile, as I could notice...

"O-Orihime, did it?" I have to search my body for obvious scars or other shameful signs on it...

Ok... everything is clear. Well not everything... I really wanted to tell Kakashi-sensei something, at least give him a sign... Anyway continuing our wonderful, but at the same time dull journey... because I really don't know why did it took the four of us to escort a princess... Nothing happened... no action... no injuries... only... nice memories... yeah right. There was nothing nice in that. Only a horrible sensation...

"Hm it was nice meeting you... and thanks for the... help" I said with a forced smile.

"No probs, "forehead" she replied and jumping all joyfull and dandy stright to... Naruto?! What...

"Good bye, Naruto! It was so very nice meeting you! I'm so sorry that we have to depart so quick. Anyway here is a lucky charm for you. I hope you will keep it thinking of me. I so hope that we meet again! That is if you don't want to stay, since you're already here" she said jumping around.

"Uhm... sorry, we have other missions to do, sorry, bye, take care!" Naruto said recklessly...

"So, all that was just because of Naruto?"

"Hey don't go on chasing him, "forehead", I'll marry him next time we see eachother!"

"Good luck with that! I wish you the best! I hope you get what you wish for" I said, this time, with a true colorful smile, watching her while she stood there looking so surprised.

No, really, I was so happy, I could just fly back to Konoha... I didn't even realised when we got back.

"Kakashi-sensei... can you tell me something?"

"What is it?"

"Why did all four of us had to go?"

"Hm... Well... The princess seemed to take interest in Naruto and apparently paid good money for all of us..."

"Yes but-"

"So Naruto didn't want to go alone so he decided to call you out too. As Lady Tsunade didn't trust him to take care of the both of you, as you've noticed, she called me too. So I said Sai must be bored because of the lack of missions lately so I wanted to call in the whole Team 7."

"But why Sai and not Sasuke?"

"Seemed like Sasuke is on a mission with Orochimaru..."

"Oh... Alrighty then." I said joyfully and we made it back to the village in no time, I was floating on a cloud for all I cared... All I needed was Kakashi-sensei next to me.

I have such a strange feeling inside of me. A feeling of... love...

{}

"Senseeeei!" I shouted." Whatcha doin'?"

"Hm... Sakura? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"What's with you all of a sudden? Since we've dropt off that girl you seem like you couldn't get happier. Did you hate her that much?"

Well actually I would have been like that long before if I knew her true intentions...

"No way! It's not that! It has nothing to do with that! Really! I just feel like this because... I..."

"Yes?"

"I... just... saw Ino and reminded I had to go talk to her about something!Bye sensei!"

"What was that all about...?"

"Oh, nothing... INOOO!"

"What up,forehead?"

"I... am... in... LOVE"

"Not Sasuke again I hope!"

"Hey! Don't underestimate me!"

"Who then?"

"Guess!"

"Naruto?"

"Stop mindfucking me..."

"Sai?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Shika?"

"Be serious!"

"Ok... Sakura, I knew you had a thing for fluffy guys... but seriously... Choji?"

"Can you stop making fun of me? And besides, I don't have a "thing" for fluffy guys."

"Shino?"

"Ok... tell you what... He's... older..."

"It's a good thing it's a "he"... Ok... No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Rock Lee?"

"OH, FOR FUCK SAKE!"

"Gai?Ibiki?Ebisu?Iruka?"

"...if I could, I would face palm the Stone Faces..."

"What? How old anyway? Is he from our village?"

"Yes..."

"Tell me something else..."

"He's a very known unknown..."

"KAKASHI!"

"YES!"

"Hey I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you but... I kind of saw Kakashi, a few weeks ago, with Anko at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop... and I saw them together yesterday again... some say that ring she is wearing... is from him... and I've seen that ring with my own eyes while she bragged about it..."

I felt like the sky was falling right on top of me... I felt suffocated...I hated the feeling... I hated everything... Kakashi, Anko, even Ino...

"Sakura, I'm-"

"Don't worry..." I said with a painful smile... "I'll go-"

"Come with me!" and she grabbed my wrist dragging me to the flower shop her mother owned. Went in for a minute and then came out. "Let's go!"

"Where?"

"We're going shopping, forehead! For tonight!"

"What's tonight?"

"A 'you and me' night out" she glamorously giggled. "I'm gonna buy you a slutty dress! One that fits you perfectly!"

{}

This is too flashy, this is way too long, this is too short, I hate this color... "PERFECT!"

"Let me see!...Uhm...Sakura... I think you put it backwards...!"

"Ino... The cut on the back is a very flashy "V" cut which, trust me wasn't made for the front... "

"There you go!"

"INO! this cut reached my bellybutton... What is wrong with you?"

"AWESOME!"

"No! I'm not wearing it like this..."

"You are such a baby..."

{}

Ok so the night finally came and when I looked in the mirror... I... didn't see myself... Starting from my pink, radiant, easily curled hair, put up with a beautiful hairpin, and just enough curls let down so the gorgeous earings, that were dancing cheerfully as I moved my head, almost reaching for my shoulders, could take a small peek behind them. The eyeliner and mascara were flawlessly done; made my eyes look so big and bright just like two emeralds. You could clearly see the pure green in them. The sweet blusher was just enough to brush the easily pale face and the red lips looked like they were molded in cherry caramel. My neckline was so wonderfully defined by the lovely necklace Ino bought me with the dress... A radiant, pinkish diamond, on a silver thin chain. At my insistent prayers she sewed an amazingly cute engrail up enough to cover the slutty part but also revealed a very extravagant cleavage. Compared to hers this is nothing. She let the "V" part, which ended right under my bellybutton uncovered. My waist seemed so small and my thights looked so curvy and womanly. My plumpy, silky butt was showing off quite deliciously through the thin dress, which was actually short enough to expose my marvellous legs, which fitted lovely in those red high heels. The accesories were there just to fill in for the final touch. A sweet strawberry scented perfume touched my so soft, white skin. I grabbed a small, compact and, of course, pink purse just for some lipstick to slide in there and some needed hankies and we're good to go.

"Not yet!" nodded Ino.

What was more to do?

"Kampai!" she said putting a small sake glass in my hand.

I smiled:"Bottoms up!"

{}

I couldn't help but stare at any given thing which was reflecting that gorgeous, unknown girl who stared right back at me... Who was she... was she actually...

"Sakura Haruno?" a man exclaimed... "God, have mercy! You are an angel!" said Kotetsu Hagane.

"I actually couldn't agree more!" grimmed a very cute looking guy with a pick in his mouth, who actually seemed to be Genma Shiranui.

"Ah! Hey guys! Mind if we sit down?" barged Ino.

In all that comotion, I could faintly recognize the shape of a strange, silver haired, mysterious, masked man rised up his uncovered eye to what seemed to be his former student... but I could notice he wasn't so sure...

"Sakura..."he mumbled surprised.

I felt like that look was actually touching me... tenderly... don't be stupid... it's Kakashi-sensei... he would never look at you that way, besides, he was seen with Anko so many times... I could almost collapse and burst into tears right then and there... Why? Why do I feel so strange...

I felt a light touch from behind me.

"Yo!" said Shikamaru.

"Hey guys!" Ino greeted them.

I took a place next to Kotetsu-senpai, but as it seemed Ino made him go buy her a drink and she pushed me next to Kakashi-sensei. What should I say? I felt burning with the desire of telling him what was going on... before anymore of our wonderful companions joined along...

"Hey! Nobody invited us..."

Oh, dear... and just like that it began to get, slowly, more crowded. I could feel myself starting to sweat... Oh, to hell with all of this... I made a frank decision... It was now, or never... I had to make the first step and...

"Uhm... Kakashi-sensei... I..."

"Hm?"

"So, where's Anko-sensei?" I said with a fake smile, feeling my neck so sore, I could cry. Apparently, it was never...

"Oh, she couldn't make it..."

Is this for real... I couldn't stop myself. I felt like I had to leave. We just got there but I needed to get out as soon as possible.

"Going... I'm going..." I couldn't finish the sentence...

{}

Good... the music is loud... so no one can hear me... I felt such an awful chest pain I could barely stand. I quickly ran to the bathroom, locked the stall door and screamed from the bottom of my heart... as much as my lungs resisted. I felt going down a path where no one else could follow me... falling in the depth and darkness of the night. Mitarashi Anko, you won, you won everything and I... I lost everything. My lust for a man got me here... I was never fortunate when it came to love... First Sasuke... and right when I started being true to myself and knowing that he will never look at me that way, I tried confessing to Naruto, who, actually got together with Hinata... I got over that and now this? Shameful! I felt so unaknowledged... unimportant... I cried so hard, screaming... why, why, why... and when, where? So many questions... so many... I felt like I could simply throw myself... I really thought I mattered... my opinion... my feelings... my wish... my dream... everything fading away...losing everything...losing myself and Kakashi-sensei...

I went back to the table... under everyone's surprised looks...

"Sakura! You messed up your make up!" Ino yelled.

"Why did you take care of me? Back then? You didn't answer..."

"Uh... are you talking to me-"

"Yes! You!"

"Uhm... What the hell are you talking about?"

"On that mission!"

"I said, first because you are my comarade, second-"

"What was your fourt reason?" I shouted angrily.

He just stood there in surprise... and a faint sadness covering the light of his uncovered eye...

He then rose and turned around. Not looking back.

"WHY?" I shouted again and poof... e dissappeared... leaving behind a grey cloud of a decieveing disease...

I felt like I could break down... but I didn't... I behaved myself admirably... until I went out the bar... and I simply couldn't stand it anymore. I fell on my knees... crawling to the corner of the bar so no one could see me... but... someone did...

I felt like drawning, but a known feeling occured... a firm and strong hand dragged me up, grabbing my waist, pulling me right next to his chest.

"The fourth reason is... I care deeply for you than I ever did for any other woman in my whole life."

My head was spinning.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Are you just mocking me now?"

"Why mock you?"

"BECAUSE THIS IS WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO! YOU DON'T CARE! YOU NEVER DID! AND YOU NEVER WILL! AND YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHA-"

He covered my mouth with his other hand, pinning me to the wall, pressing his chest onto mine even more... My feet couldn't touch the ground...I felt like I was struggling for nothing.

"Don't be a brat!"

"Don't mess around with me! Just leave me alone, at least..." I said through his hand, trying to break free.

"No! This time I won't leave you alone! You're not alone!"

"Can't you see you're fucking me up?"

"You started it!"

I just couldn't believe he was the Kakashi-sensei I knew...

"I beg of you, Kakashi-sensei, please, leave me alone..."

"Stop calling me -sensei! You sound so innocent doing that. I can't do anyhing to an innocent girl."

"Do you really love Anko-sensei?"

"Who ever brougt that up? Who ever lied to you like that?"

Lied...?

"What?"

"You really are innocent..." he chuckled easily, leaning on me more and more, now holding my waist firmly and one palm on the wall leaving me almost breathless... His lips were so close to mine... I looked into his eye which was subtilly hiding a sudden sadness.

"Don't do this to me..." he said with a low voice breathing deep, almost as if he was out of air.

"I'm not doing anything... The only thing I am, is keeping myself from doing something reckless with you..."

"Then stop it... I want to do something reckless with you..." he said as his lips pressed heavily against mine.

I felt like I couldn't stand on my own if he'd let go. But he noticed my strength dissappeared. So he let me hang onto him a little while...

"Anko is just another figure... just to try and fill up the emptiness I felt because I couldn't have you..."

"Me... What is it about me that you like so much?

He didn't answer...

"I... I hate you, Kakashi-sensei..."

"I know..."

{}


End file.
